Meet Shyloh
by Zoey-Ace
Summary: I thought an intro about a character I made would be a start. Being a new writer, please don't give me a hard time. This is my first fanfic. Anyway, here's Shyloh! Rated T for mild swearing and a mention of breasts.


**This is a little introduction to tell you about a character I made. I hope you enjoy. Please read&review.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I awoke from a memorable dream. I had met someone silent, calm... deadly my first thought was. I didn't see his face, but after a few seconds he seemed alright to me. In fact I grew fond of him. I came closer and closer. I could almost see his face, but I woke up before I came close enough. What a weird dream. It makes sense to me now, but we'll get to that later.

My name is Shyloh. I'm a turquoise female hedgehog. My looks are easy to explain. I wear my long, dread-locked hair in a pretty long ponytail. My eyes are amethyst, and kinda look innocent and cute. The average guy overlooks those, and stares at my breasts. Probably because I wear skintight clothing, they seem bigger. Oh, yeah, my clothes. I wear skintight shorts and a matching... umm, I think bra. I'm not sure, but you get the idea. My gloves are fingerless at my hand, but my wrists have these big, mechanical gauntlets. Hey, what's your prob? I love those gloves. No one can call me girly with them on. And my boots. They're big and mechanical too. You wouldn't be able to tell where the toe is; it's so rounded, it looks like the heel. Well, at least I can tell. And, by the way, don't call them Rocket-boots, or I'll chew you out. Just cause the bottoms look like a big engine comes out doesn't mean there is any.

My personality is free-going, independent, playful, and very boyish. Any _average_ guy would want power over me, want me to be dependent on him. Screw that! Look into my eyes. They'll tell you the truth, that you better go find another girl who is dependent. I sometimes seem girly, but that wouldn't be the truth. I just always want a person to show a twinge of happiness, to show a little smile, during the good times. And yes, I do giggle a bit. But mostly laugh.

Well, that's me, but now, maybe if I tell you how I found out who was in my dream, you might know me better...

I got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. Heeded nature's call, if you get my drift. Looked in the mirror. No prob. Put hair in ponytail. Put clothes on, gloves on, and boots on. Totally routine. So, after the routine, I got out of the hut. Needed a walk. It calms my nerves. I decided the best place to go was the forest. Well, that's a mile away, but I figure since I've got some speed, it shouldn't take long.

I run past the Coconut Café, turn the corner, run along the Super-Duper-Market. _Huh,_ I thought,_ it's too small to be super._ Finally come to a crossroad. I crossed it, ran past the broken-down music studio... _Wait. It's broken?_ I mentally slap myself. _I could just take that way as a shortcut._ So I run back and go through the damaged building. A chunk falls and hits my glove. _Great, it left a scratch. _I sighed. _Oh, well. No different from the other scratches its got._ I come to the end of the building.

"Well, that was easy. A bit unsafe, but who cares? I just gotta get to the forest."

After saying the first sentence of the day, the forest is just a block away. "Yes! Shortcuts rock! That studio should've been demolished years ago! What's a music studio doing here anyway? We have huts, not mansions. No one could afford to have an album... Oh crap! I'm talking out loud again."

Oh, yeah. Heh, totally forgot to say that I say things out loud that sound as if I'm talking to myself. Anyway, back to the story:

I walk along the block. There's more huts, just a different neighborhood. Who cares? The forest is a block away...

I waved to the the people living in the huts. I don't _know_ them, but I know them. But as I'm waving, my dream came to me. That person, I've never seen him, have I? He doesn't live in this place. Maybe he's a drifter. Maybe he's in a whole new place. A place full of adventure, and only came here because of a new adventure. Or what if he does live around here, but is silent enough I've never noticed him?

But he's probably just a made-up figure in my dreams. Yeah. I wave to the blue hedgehog in his front yard. Sonic. 16. I know him well. In fact, he might as well be famous, he's so well known. Hey, his body shape is just like the figure in my dream. Weird, the way the figure acted is nothing like Sonic. Whatever.

There's Tails. He's well known too. Sonic's sidekick. Sorta. He's an orange fox, age 9, and has two tails. I guess that's why he's called Tails. Hmmm... not much else to say... oh yeah, Tails is a brainiac. IQ of like, 400 or something. That's actually kinda awesome. Seriously.

A few houses down, and I see Amy's hut. She shares with Cream the rabbit. Amy is a pink hedgehog who's my age, 13, and Sonic's fan girl. She's totally in love with him. It get's bothersome, but that's just how she is. She's really girly, and wears a dress, but i'm okay with that. Most girls do. Cream is a cream colored rabbit, who has a Chao named Cheese. She's 6 and is really cute! You just can't resist pulling her up in your arms and hugging her tight... well, you can, but it's hard.

Oh, look, Knuckles is at his rental hut. He actually lives on Angel Island and is protector of one of the Chaos Emeralds. He's a red echidna who is age 17, and Sonic's best friend, just like Tails. He has these big boxing gloves with spikes on the knuckles. Get it? Well, I did. I waved to him too.

Finally! The forest. I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked in, dodging trees, bushes, twigs and such. I came to a clearing, the one I always go to. I collapsed on the grass, arms and legs spread out, facing the sky, watching the clouds. But I felt as if there was someone else there with me. Someone watching me. I jumped up, ready to punch the crap out of someone, anyone, who came near me. Even if it was Sonic.

Five minutes pass by, and nothing's happened. So I relax, turn around, and I see the figure from my dream. Silent, calm,... deadly even. I remembered the dream, knowing nothing would happen to me. So, knowing that, he didn't seem deadly. I even grew fond of him. Just, quiet. I moved closer. He stayed still, obviously wondering what to do. I moved even closer, and then I saw his face.

He was all black, with some red tints in his hair. His eyes were like rubies, shining red. And he was frowning, as though he's never smiled in his life. But the figure of his body was just like Sonic's. Who was this guy? And why did he seem so... I dunno. Attracting.

I passed out. I didn't faint, because I wasn't frightened. I passed out because I was startled. But, I'm guessing 2 hours later, when he was gone, and I had awoke, I'll never forget what name came into my head, as though he put it there himself. It will help me find this mystery hedgehog of my dreams- and that's literal as well as emotional.

The name was Shadow.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Thanks for reading! You'll bet Shyloh will be in other fanfics with, you guessed it, Shadow! I hope you all enjoyed reading this little intro to a new character. I have been thinking about the next one, so it should be soon, if all goes well.**


End file.
